The Pataki Life
by JJCAL12
Summary: Ah high school. The best years of a persons life. Helga didn't believe that saying until this year. Things happened that she gave up on thinking would happen YEARS ago. Well at least something goes right for her for once.


***So I decided to delet my other story, I decided I didn't want to do that anymore. I had a better idea. This takes place when they're all 16. I've been wanting to do this story for a long time and finally decided to do it. Enjoy and sorry if any of you liked my other story and wanted to read more. Once again it is a dark story, sorry pretty much everything I write is dark but it's just my thinking process hehe.***

It was a beautiful day in September, it was a bit chilly but everyone seemed to be managing just fine. Everyone was on their way to school that cold morning.

Well that is...

Except for Helga...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* the alarm clocks sounded for the millionth time this morning. The poor snooze button had been beaten and crushed so much these past few years...

"Oh crap! I'm late for school. Greeeeeeaaaaat just what I need." Helga jumped out of her bed and began speed dressing, the one thing she's become quite good at. While tying her shoes, she was brushing her teeth. She took a quick spit, grabbed her bag and was out the door.

She didn't notice but while driving to school she was going over the speed limit by about 15. Ahhh those beautiful red and blue lights... wait.

"Seriously?! UGH! Well at least I can use my ticket as an excuse note."

Helga slowly glided to the side of the road and rolled down her window. Well look on the bright side, maybe in the time it takes to get this all done and over with, school will be half over!

A handsome police officer came to Helga's side. She didn't really pay attention to men. Well not _all_ men but the majority of them. She doesn't see them as 'cute' or anything, she just can't see other guys like that, I'm sure you already know why.

"Miss do you know why I pulled you over?"

Helga sighed, pulled out her license and turned to the cop.

"Yeah yeah, I was speeding. Here's my license can I just get my ticket and go? I'm in a rush to get to school and I'm late as it is."

The cop nodded, not often do cops actually agree with Helga.

When everything was done and over with, the cop just let her off with a warning, lucky her.

Finally she made it to school. She looked down at her watch (8:30) it blinked. 'First period is just getting out' the bell rang and the hallway began filling with people. Helga ran to her first period class.

"Ah miss Pataki, nice of you to show up. Excuse?" how'd she know Helga was even there? She didn't even look up. Weird.

"Look Mrs. Vern I got up late and on my way to school I got pulled over."

Mrs. Vern let out a chuckle "Now that one is actually believable. No alien abductions this time?" Helga rolled her eyes. "No Mrs. Vern."

She smiled "Well I suggest you go to your next class, I won't inform your father this time Helga, it seems you've been through enough already this morning."

Helga smiled widely "Thank you Mrs. Vern." and ran to her locker. There was her locker neighbor, Phoebe. Also doubling as her best friend! What a coincidence.

"Helga there you are! You missed the best news on the announcements this morning!" Phoebe said excitedly. Helga raised an eyebrow "And that would be...?" Phoebe jumped with joy and yelled "The school dance!" Helga chuckled and rolled her eyes "Well I'm so glad you're excited about that." she got her books and turned to Phoebe. " Yeah we should go dress shopping this weekend together!"

She let out a little laugh "Yeah... I'm not going" Phoebe looked at her in shock "What?! What do you mean you're not going?!"

"Well let's see. 1. Dresses aren't my thing 2. No one's asked me and frankly I don't want them to 3. If you want me to dance you'll have to shoot bullets at my feet."

Phoebe looked confused "But you wore dresses all the time in elementary..." Helga shot her a look "Don't ever mention elementary around me again, worste years of my life." and she stomped off to her next class.

As soon as she entered the class she stopped dead in her tracks. 'There he is. STOP STARING. But he's so cute! I SAID STOP! but... NO hurry look the other direction! Oh crap he saw you! Oh my god he smiled! Just give him a quick smile and sit down' Helga smiled and threw her head down so quick she thought she snapped her neck. 'God why do I have to be so awkward?'

Navigating with your head down can be tricky, it's very difficult to get to your chair when you're too busy tripping over it. Down she goes... and a thump. Very impressive work! Everyone turned to look at Helga, lying on the floor. Arnold tilted his head "Uh are you ok Helga?" Helga cringed at his voice "Yeah... I'm fine..." she said pulling herself off the floor. Arnold held his hand out "Need some help?" Helga shook her head furiously "No, no, I'm fine football head. Thanks though." She quickly grabbed her scattered items and sprinted to her chair. Embarrasement- The very thing that haunts every teenager on the planet.

Helga was dozing 20 minutes in, she has the most boring class for second period, she couldn't help it. She was started by a tap on her shoulder from behind.

She didn't want to turn around. She knew just who was tapping on her shoulder.

She slowly looked back. She whispered "Whatchya need football head?" Arnold whispered back "Do you have any clue what he's talking about? I have a feeling he's going to give us a pop quiz and I'm completely lost."

Helga shrugged "No idea." Arnold nodded

Helga turned back around 'Maybe I should start paying more attention in class...'

40 minutes go by slowly in a boring class like that. Helga was gathering her books and heading out the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a mumbled 'hey helga'. She knows that hand anywhere 'Oh God' she turned around to see no one else but Arnold standing behind her. She sighed "Hello." she said in a plain tone. 'He's doing that thing he does when he's embarrased or about to say something really awkward. ' he was rubbing the back of his neck. Helga was intrigued and also slightly frightened at the same time. "Uh hey Helga... I was kind of wanting to talk to you..." 'Crap.'

"Er... ok what is it you're wanting to talk about?" Helga asked. Arnold looked down for a moment and looked up into Helga's eyes. "Well earlier I heard you talking to Phoebe about not wanting to go to the dance and I was going to try to convince you to go." Helga rolled her eyes "Look dude, no matter what you say I'm not going so save your breath." Helga turned and began walking away when Arnold simply said one word "Why?" Helga took a deep breath and said "Let's do this again. 1. Dresses aren't my thing 2. No one's asked me and frankly I don't want them to 3. If you want me to dance you'll have to shoot bullets at my feet."

Arnold looked puzzled "But you used to wear-" "YES! I know thank you for reminding me." 'I never really liked wearing dresses, I only did it for you...' "But I don't anymore, I see it as... pointless now." Arnold gave her a puzzled look again " What made them not pointless back then?" Helga froze. 'Didn't think that one through...' "Just let it go Arnold." she turned and started walking a little faster than she was before, she wanted to make sure Arnold couldn't catch her again.

Well at least until chemistry, where he was her lab partner. What a coincidence!

Let's fast forward to then shall we?

"So I saw you talking to Arnold earlier, what happened?" Helga rolled her eyes for the thousandth time. "He was trying to convince me to go to the dance, why? Still figuring that."

Phoebe chuckled "Maybe he wanted to ask you." Helga sighed and looked down. "I gave up that dream already." she slammed her locker and started toward chemistry. 'Good I beat Arnold here. At least I have a little time by myself' but Helga spoke too soon because Arnold was right behind her. As they both sat down Helga was holding back the urge to look at him. She knew he was looking at her though. "Helga I still think you should go to the dance." "Well doi you haven't changed your opinion in one hour." Arnold sighed and silence fell between them for what seemed like forever and then Arnold spoke up. "Well... what if I took you?" Helga's head shot up and she looked at him in shock "What!?" "You heard me." Helga couldn't find words in her "...Uhh...uh... w- why?" Arnold shrugged "Because I want to. So are you in or not?" Helga's eyes widened and she felt her face get hot. "Uhm...ok?" Arnold smiled a little and looked back up at the board and began taking notes. Helga, still trying to figure out what just happened looked into her lap (where she was hiding her phone) and texted Phoebe "I'm going to take you up on that dress shopping offer."


End file.
